I. Technical Field
The invention relates to a plasma display device that uses a plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as ‘PDP’) as a display device.
II. Description of the Related Art
A PDP for a plasma display device is roughly classified into an AC type and a DC type in terms of driving, and also classified into a surface discharge type and an opposing discharge type in terms of discharging. In view of realization of high definition, enlargement of screen, and ease of manufacturing, at present, a three-electrode surface discharge type PDP is becoming prevalent.
The surface discharge type PDP is composed of a pair of substrates having at least a transparent front surface disposed to face each other so as to form a discharge space therebetween. Barrier ribs are disposed on the substrates to partition the discharge space into a plurality of discharge spaces. Then, electrode groups are disposed on the substrates so as to cause discharge in the discharge spaces partitioned by the barrier ribs. Phosphor that emits red, green, and blue light during discharge is provided so as to form a plurality of discharge cells. Visible red, green and blue lights are emitted from red, green, and blue discharge cells, respectively, by exciting the phosphor with vacuum ultraviolet rays having a short wavelength generated during discharge, thereby performing color display.
A plasma display device using such a PDP features a higher display speed, a wider view angle, easier production of an enlargement of screen, and a higher display quality by self-luminescence, compared with an image display device using a liquid crystal panel. Because of the features, the PDP is getting a particular attention in flat panel displays and is used for various applications as a display device for public places and as a display device at home for enjoying a large screen image.
In such a plasma display device, the PDP primarily formed of glass is held on a front side of a metal chassis member formed of aluminum or the like. Further, on a rear side of the chassis member, a circuit board that constitutes a driving circuit for causing the PDP to emit light is disposed, thereby constituting a module. This example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-131580.
In the plasma display device, since the enlargement of the screen is easily realized, in recent years, products having a size of 65 inches or more have been manufactured and sold. Further, with the demands for higher definition display, products having a 768×1366, definition as well as products having a higher definition of 1080×1920 have been manufactured.
As such, as the enlargement of the screen and realization of high definition of the plasma display device are advanced, it is necessary to reform the parts constituting the products. In particular, with the advancement of the enlargement of the screen of the PDP, a chassis member or a front protective cover for holding a large-screen PDP may be increased in weight in order to secure strength.